Adheridos Separados
by Kotobuki Meiko
Summary: ¿No habíamos prometido estar siempre juntos? No se cuando cambio todo pero si se... Es que esto no tendrá vuelta atrás... NEGITORO y LEMON


**K. Meiko: OK, ladies and gentlemen, he aquí otro ONESHOT, el cual fue inspirado en una canción de Panda (o popularmente conocido también por PXNDX), la cual tiene el mismo nombre que decidí en ponerle a esta nueva historia: "Adheridos Separados", más algunos sucesos que me ocurrieron entre Febrero-Mayo a fines de Noviembre, abarcando casi todo Diciembre del año pasado.**

**N. Luka: *la mira algo preocupada* ¿Piensas escribir acerca de…?**

**K. Meiko: Sí, pienso escribir acerca de "eso". A veces, es necesario hacer "cosas" para poder dejar algunos asuntos en donde deberían de estar: en el pasado, para así poder seguir con mi camino.**

**N. Luka: …**

**K. Meiko: Y para dejar en claro algunas cosas. La historia es real; o sea, este ONESHOT está basado en hechos verídicos, la única diferencia que hay aquí son los nombres de las protagonistas y los lugares, después, todo es cierto. También debo de destacar una gran cosa: esto ya entrará en la categoría de "M" por lo que tendrá contenido sexual explícito (o sea, contiene Lemon y a la vez algo de Lime). Y si a ustedes, lectores, no les gusta leer ese tipo de cosas, y por sobre todo, no les gusta el yuri (así es, esto me pasó con una chica, sin mencionar que nos veíamos como Miku y Luka, ella y yo, respectivamente, con la misma diferencia de edad y todo) entonces simplemente ignoren esta historia, y váyanse por donde vinieron; no estoy para soportar comentarios discriminativos.**

**N. Luka: ¿Y si cierta persona lo lee?**

**K. Meiko: Si tuviese miedo de que ella lo supiese, simplemente no lo hubiera publicado en un primer lugar. Lo sabe, total, ella decidió terminarlo todo.**

**N. Luka: Meiko…**

**K. Meiko: DISCLAIMER. Ninguno de los personajes nos pertenece; solo lo es la historia. En este caso, solo los utilizaré tanto como un método de catarsis como un entretenimiento para ustedes.**

**N. Luka: …**

**K. Meiko: Comencemos.**

Bla Bla Bla = Narración

_Bla Bla Bla = Flash Back_

'Bla Bla Bla' = 'Pensamiento de la protagonista'

~ Adheridos Separados ~

El aroma del café comenzaba a inundar el ambiente, haciendo que el vapor de la bebida caliente la cual se encontraba enfrente de mí empañara mis anteojos. Miré a mi alrededor, solo para notar que el café-bar en el cual me encontraba estaba prácticamente vacío, salvo por algún que otro cliente concurrente del lugar, sentados cerca de las ventanas, mientras yo prefería estar sentada en la barra, disfrutando del aroma del café expreso, y sin distraerme con el paisaje monótono de la ciudad.

Baje nuevamente la mirada hacia la taza blanca, la cual seguía emanando el vapor que causaba que se ensuciara mis lentes. Suspiré con pesadez, al tiempo que me disponía en agarrarla con las dos manos. Cerré mis ojos, para luego soltar otra bocanada de aire.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá pasado desde la última vez que nos vimos? ¿Seis meses? Realmente, ha pasado rápido el tiempo, y sin pensarlo, ya estaba culminando un año más…

'Un año más…' Dejé escapar una leve risa irónica. Un año más, pero un año sumamente único, el cual ha podido marcar un antes y un después en mi vida.

Alzando la taza, hasta tal punto en el que apenas rozó mis labios, saboreé con amargura el gusto de aquella bebida caliente, la cual siempre lograba confortarme.

Antes, pero no ahora…

Bajando nuevamente la taza, abrí los ojos nuevamente, para luego perderme en los recuerdos de la primera que nos conocimos…

_Estaba pasando por las afueras de un instituto, el cual se encontraba de paso en el trayecto que había de entre mi casa al café-bar. Generalmente, pasaba siempre por alto aquel establecimiento, hasta que se me ocurrió el darle una ojeada._

_Noté que varias estudiantes comenzaban a entrar, y otras comenzaban a salir, como si yo fuese parte del paisaje, ellas me ignoraron._

_Todas excepto una._

_Estabas parada justo enfrente de mí, sonriéndome con aquel gesto que logró cautivarme._

─ _He notado que siempre has venido por aquí, ¿cuál es tu nombre?_

─ _Luka. Megurine Luka. ¿Y el tuyo?_

─ _Miku. Hatsune Miku, ¿querrías ser mi amiga?_

_Amiga… Una palabra tan cercana, pero a la vez tan lejana… Quería creer de vuelta en lo que significaba la amistad. Lo único que pude hacer fue en devolverte aquella sonrisa y afirmar con mi rostro._

─ _Será todo un gusto el poder tener una amistad contigo, a pesar de que apenas nos hayamos conocido._

─ _Yo ya te he visto de hace tiempo, __ añadió con otras de esas sonrisas que tanto lograba enternecerme __ por lo que para mí, no eres una completa desconocida._

Comencé a sonreír involuntariamente, mientras volvía a sorber otro trago amargo de aquella bebida caliente. Al sentirla por mi garganta, esta misma comenzó a quemarme por dentro, haciendo que apenas me estremezca, recordando con pesadez aquella noche la cual decidí en hacer lo que una verdadera amiga jamás haría: Junto con el aroma del café, dentro de mis fosas nasales comenzó a aparecer el aroma dulzón de nuestras transpiraciones al chocar piel con piel. En mis oídos comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia los sonidos que emanabas de tus labios, llamándome entre gemidos, implorando por más. Y, como si hubiese entrado en una regresión absoluta, aquel gusto amargo que me había quedado del café comenzó a ser reemplazado por uno agridulce, al mismo tiempo empalagoso y a la vez adictivo; ahora mi lengua tenía gusto a ti…

_Mi habitación se había vuelto en un lío inmenso luego de nuestra llegada. Entre besos y caricias, pude acurrucarte en mi cama, para luego contemplarte mejor. Estabas completamente encantadora bajo la luz de la luna, la cual apenas se asomaba por la ventana, haciendo que diera un contraste perfecto a tu rostro, el cual estaba completamente sonrojado. Sin poder evitarlo, volví a besarte como lo estaba haciendo, algo en mí me lo pedía, me lo imploraba… Se que estaba completamente mal lo que estaba haciendo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

_Comencé a acariciar el contorno de tu cuerpo, analizando con mis dedos cada curva, cada forma, deteniendo mi descenso en tus caderas, para luego ascender hacia tu torso, detenerme, y volver a descender. Mi otra mano ya comenzaba a actuar a su propia voluntad, desabotonando, uno por uno, los botones de tu blusa._

─ _L-Luka… __ comenzaste a jadear entre besos mientras sentía que su cuerpo comenzaba a transpirar._

_Apenas me alejé de ti, mirándote directamente a los ojos, con la seguridad que me caracterizaba en aquel entonces, para luego mi sentido común volviera a mí luego de aquella confesión que desencadenó aquel acto que estaba por realizar._

─ _¿Quieres que me detenga, Miku? Sabes muy bien que jamás haría algo que te hiciera daño, mucho menos obligarte a hacer cosas que quizá no quieras hacer…_

_Aparaste un poco la mirada hacia la pared, para luego negar con la cabeza._

─ _No… No quiero que te detengas…_

_Esa respuesta tuya bastó para que mi cordura me abandonara por completo, haciendo que gobierne en mí mi instinto animal. Nuevamente, comencé a besarte con pasión mientras que mi juguetona mano terminó por abrir la blusa que traías puesta, comenzando a explorar con mis dedos índice y corazón tu vientre, tu tórax, y así ascendiendo hasta tu cuello. Segundos después de haber llegado a esa zona, aparté mis labios de los tuyos, pasa así descender y comenzar a besar la zona que acababa de tocar con mis dedos, comenzando a escuchar varios jadeos proveniente de tus labios apenas comenzaba a deslizar mis labios por el costado de tu cuello, como si lo estuviese acariciando. Comenzando a embriagarme por tu respiración agitada, decidí en remplazar mis labios por mi lengua, besando cada parte de aquella sección de tu cuerpo con tanta dulzura, que hasta sentí que con aquel simple acto, junto con tu respiración entre cortada, ya estaba en el cielo. Mientras hacía eso, la mano con la cual desabroché tu blusa ahora se encontraba masajeando uno de tus pechos por sobre su sostén, haciendo que comenzara a odiar aquella prenda que se interponía entre tu y yo. Deslizando mi mano hasta llegar a tu espalda, pude desprender aquella prenda, para luego desajustarla de su sitio, dejando una vía libre hacia aquella zona que deseaba tocar, quería probar._

_Tus suspiros entrecortados, poco a poco, comenzaron a tener sonido, mientras que con mis manos, comenzaba a tantear aquella superficie suave, haciendo que me dieran ganas de verte en todo tu esplendor._

_Y eso hice._

_Separándome lentamente de ti, recorrí con mi mirada cada rincón de tu piel, sintiendo como mi garganta se secaba de golpe. Sencillamente, te veías hermosa._

_Volviendo a besar tu cuello, decidí en no conformarme con aquella parte de tu cuerpo, y comencé a descender, pasando por tu clavícula, hasta llegar a uno de tus pechos, para poder besarlos._

─ _N-no aguanto más… __ comenzó a decir entre gemidos ahogados. SI supieras que aquellos sonidos solo lograban en incitarme a que lo hiciera, una y otra vez…_

_Retiré parte del sostén del lugar para luego comenzar mi labor allí, mientras que, con una de mis manos, comencé a retirar lentamente su pollera, para luego tantear su entre pierna con mis dedos índice y corazón. Eso hizo que se calentara aún más, lo pude notar: aquella zona ya estaba completamente húmeda, haciendo que mis dedos apenas se empapen._

_Sintiendo que mi "sed" iba en aumento, mis besos comenzaron a descender por tu vientre, dejando un rastro de saliva tras de sí, hasta que casi llegué a la zona que buscaba. Viendo que me pedías que continuara con la mirada, retiré la prenda que me molestaba para luego comenzar a saborear aquel néctar prohibido, logrando que comenzaras a gritar mi nombre, mientras iba cada vez más profundo, cada vez más en tu interior. Agarraste mis cabellos con fuerza, gimiendo sin control, deseando que continuara, cada vez más profundo y cada vez más rápido. Y yo, con lo embriagada que estaba, solo podía obedecer, obedecer a tu demanda, enloqueciendo con tu olor, y con tu sabor._

_Sabiendo que era tu primera vez, y que estabas cerca del orgasmo, retiré gentilmente mi lengua de allí dentro para luego ponerme a tu altura, envolverte con uno de mis brazos, mientras que el otro, solo se disponía a darte mayor placer, introduciendo mis dos dedos y sacándolos al compás de tus gemidos._

_Más rápido, más rápido. Esas palabras inundaban la habitación de mi departamento junto con tus gemidos mientras, llegado a tu liberación, gritaste mi nombre a los cuatro vientos mientras te desplomabas en mis brazos. Lamiendo aquel líquido que quedó en mis dedos, solo pude en envolverte completamente en un abrazo sobre protector, al tiempo que caías en un sueño profundo, no sin antes pronunciar las palabras que tanto desee escuchar._

─ _Te amo Luka…_

'Y pensar que ese arranque de calentura me agarró luego de que ella me dijera que un tipo le casi la violó'

Negando lentamente con mi cabeza, volví a tomar otro sorbo del café, pero esta vez, para olvidar los malos tragos que luego volvían a hacerse presente en mi memoria.

_Desde aquella noche, había pasado un mes, en el cual comenzamos a salir en secreto. De vez en cuando, comenzabas a ir más seguido a mi departamento, a veces para charlas, pero la mayoría era para tener ratos de "intimidad", es decir, tener relaciones sexuales._

_Pero hoy iba a ser diferente._

_Tú habías venido más temprano de lo usual, con la mirada un tanto preocupada. Sabiendo que algo estaba pasando (hace una semana atrás comenzaste a actuar de manera extraña), decidí en acercarme y en hablar acerca del asunto, debido a que antes decidí callar y ver si las cosas empeoraban o no._

─ _¿Te encuentras bien?_

─ _Sí… __ respondiste vagamente._

─ _Algo te pasa, no puedes mentirme._

_Pude notar que tragaste en seco, mientras mirabas a un costado de la habitación._

─ _Yo…_

─ _Miku, lo que sea, puedes decírmelo._

_Comencé a caminar en tu dirección con una sonrisa dulce, pero tú te alejabas con cada paso que daba._

─ _Luka… Yo… __ dejaste escapar un profundo suspiro, mientras cerrabas fuertemente los ojos __ No se… lo que quiero…_

_Arqueé una ceja ante tal confesión, para luego preguntarte._

─ _¿A qué te refieres?_

─ _Me refiero a que… Luka… No se si quiero seguir estando contigo…_

_Aquellas palabras cayeron sobre mí como si fueran varios baldes de agua helada, haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a retorcerse del dolor. No pude formular palabra alguna, ya que estas morían apenas llegaban a mi garganta._

─ _Lo siento, Luka… __ susurraste mientras bajabas la mirada un poco más._

─… _No importa…__ comencé a narrar mientras ponía sobre mí la máscara de "todo va a estar bien" __ Sabes muy bien que siempre apoyaré tus decisiones, con tal solo verte sonreír… __ traté de sonreír cálidamente, pero solo en ella se pudo reflejar dolor._

─ _Luka…_

─ _No te preocupes, todo va a estar bien… __ me mentí a mí misma __ Y si me disculpas, iré a la editorial._

_Comencé a salir de mi departamento, al tiempo que me seguías. Apenas estuvimos fuera, solo te saludé con un ademán, para luego escuchar de mi espalda._

─ _Adiós, Luka…_

Alcé mi vista hacia el techo del café, mientras varias lágrimas atentaban por salir de mis ojos. Cerrándolos lentamente, dejé escapar un largo suspiro, logrando así que aquellas gotas se queden donde deberían de estar: dentro de mi organismo.

Viendo que el café ya estaba por la mitad, y comenzaba a enfriarse, decidí en dejarlo a un lado, para luego sacar mi laptop y abrir mi cuenta de Facebook. Apenas pude ingresar, algo llamó completamente mi atención: había recibido una solicitud de amistad. Extrañada, me fijé de quién se trataba, y mi sorpresa fue mayor al ver el nombre de mi antiguo amor.

Hatsune Miku.

'¿Será quién creo que es? Y si es ella… ¿Por qué me envió ella una solicitud?'

Meditando en si aceptarla o no, mi mente volvió al pasado, en aquella discoteca.

_La música estaba a todo volumen, las personas bailaban sin parar mientras tenían en su mano alguna que otra copa de cerveza, mientras disfrutaban de lo que el DJ les brindaba. Mientras todos ellos estaban en sus asuntos, yo me encontraba sentada en la barra, teniendo en mano un vaso de daiquiri* de durazno, mientras trataba de olvidar lo que había pasado hacia dos semanas: nuestra ruptura._

_¿Fue una ruptura realmente? ¿O simplemente nos dejamos de ver, mientras ella seguía haciendo su vida, y yo la mía? Aquel pensamiento inundó mi mente mientras que mi corazón se retorcía del dolor._

_Apenas una semana atrás, te había visto besarte con un chico en una plaza mientras iba paseando para despejar un poco mis pensamientos. Y aquel hecho me hizo dudar si lo nuestro fue realmente algo serio, o simplemente algo pasajero._

_Tomando otro sorbo de mi bebida, pude notar que mi celular comenzó a vibrar, indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Viendo que era de un número desconocido, lo abrí, solo para sentir una fuerte punzada en medio del pecho._

"_Luka lo siento! Realmente he sido una completa estúpida! No sabía lo que tenía hasta que te perdí, y realmente lo siento! Quiero que regreses, por favor… No sabes cuanto te extraño! E inclusive he comenzado a salir con varios chicos, pero ninguno es como tú, nadie puede hacerme sentir lo que tu has podido! Te amo, te amo, te amo, y no puedo soportar esta distancia, lo siento! Y si estás enojada conmigo, realmente tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, realmente he sido una idiota )':"_

_Tu mensaje hizo que nuevamente se acelerara mi corazón, tanto de la emoción como por el dolor. ¿Cuántas personas has besado y has dicho un "te amo"? ¿A cuantos has engañado?_

_Pero eso no me importaba en aquel momento._

_Con suma rapidez, comencé a responder tu mensaje._

"_No estoy enojada contigo, Miku. Jamás podría estarlo. Y no necesitas disculparte; la que tiene que pedir disculpas soy yo, por alejarme de ti. Yo también te amo, y en todo este tiempo siempre he pensado en ti…"_

_Apenas lo envié, tomé otro trago de mi daiquiri mientras esperaba tu respuesta. Asombrosamente, no tardó más de un minuto._

"_Se que es un poco tarde, pero… ¿Nos podríamos ver en tu apartamento?" fue lo que recibí._

_Mirando la hora del celular, pude notar que eran las tres y media de la madrugada. Sonriendo para mis adentros, me dispuse a terminar mi bebida para luego mandarle un "Seguro, te estaré esperando afuera de mi apartamento"_

_Levantándome de mi asiento, salí de aquella discoteca y tomé un taxi. Apenas nos encontramos, bueno, digamos que volvimos a renovar nuestros votos de amor mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos en mi cama, como si hubiese sido nuestra primera vez._

'Y semanas después de eso comencé a sentir celos…' suspiré pesadamente mientras seguía debatiendo mentalmente si aceptarte o no. 'Y todo por un chico…'

Al recordar su rostro, la rabia comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, al tiempo que comenzaba a fruncir el seño.

Shion Kaito…

Me acuerdo que era el novio de Miku, pero ella no lo amaba. Según ella, solo estaba con el por lástima, además de que le dolía en verlo llorar.

─ _¿Por qué sigues con él? __ estábamos en mi sala mientras mirábamos televisión, mientras te rodeaba los hombros con mi brazo derecho __ Digo, como no lo amas, es algo ilógico que aún sigas siendo su novia._

─ _Es difícil, __ respondiste __ él siempre me dedica poesías, me regala chocolates, y es muy dulce conmigo. Me sentiría mal el verlo triste si es que rompo con él._

─ _Ya veo… __ fue mi respuesta, mientras me decidía a cambiar de programación._

_Unos días después, me lo encontré en un bar. Tomamos juntos un café (él me había invitado) y de repente comenzó a mostrarme sus poesías, diciendo que "son para mi amada Miku" haciendo que mi corazón se retorciera del dolor. Leyéndolos, uno por uno, me sorprendí por la habilidad de escritura que él poseía._

─ _Escribes realmente bien. __ admití luego de leer el último __ Realmente tienes talento __ sonreí genuinamente._

─ _Gracias __ respondió con otra sonrisa __ mi sueño es convertirme en el mejor escritor de todo el mundo._

─ _Y seguramente lo lograrás __ añadí cálidamente._

_Escritores como él no se encontraban todos los días._

─ _Y dime, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?_

_Aquella pregunta puso en estado "ON" todas mis alarmas, para luego rechazar cordialmente su propuesta._

─ _No te preocupes por Miku, ella no lo sabrá __ añadió guiñándome el ojo._

_Sintiendo que mi sangre comenzaba a hervir, me levanté de mi asiento y me retiré de aquel lugar._

_Y días después de aquel acontecimiento, me habías dicho que habías terminado con él. Pero él me comentaba (nos encontrábamos de vez en cuando en un bar "por coincidencia" según él) que aún seguían juntos, haciendo que comenzara a dudar en cuantas veces me has dicho la verdad, y cuantas veces no._

_Pero siempre callaba. Callaba todo el sufrimiento que tenía, callaba todas las cosas que me molestaba. Porque siempre te ponía tu bienestar antes que a mí. Siempre estabas tú primera, y luego estaba yo. Ocultándolo todo bajo la misma excusa de "todo está bien, no te preocupes"._

_Todo eso, solo para verte sonreír._

_Y días después, a fines de Mayo, me salió un trabajo en la capital de Tokio, el cual acepté con gusto._

'Y ese día no pude despedirme de ti…' recordé con pesadez aquel momento, en el cual intenté contactar contigo, pero no respondías mis llamadas.

¿Debería de aceptarla? ¿O debería de ignorarla?

Luego de estarlo pensando unos buenos largos minutos, apreté la opción de "Aceptar", para luego ver la hora en mi laptop.

─ Ya casi es hora ─ me dije para mí misma mientras cerraba sesión y la guardaba, para luego levantarme de mi asiento y dirigirme al trabajo.

'Hoy será un largo día…'

~ Adheridos Separados ~

Ya en mi departamento, luego de haberme dado una larga ducha y de haber cenado arroz con atún, fui directo a mi computadora. Abrí mi cuenta, revisé las notificaciones, y luego abrí el Word, para así ponerme a escribir un capítulo de mi siguiente novela.

Varios minutos pasaron, y ninguna idea se me venía a la mente. Suspirando, abrí el Chrome (el cual estaba minimizado) y me dispuse a ver la lista de "conectados" para así ver si podía entablar una conversación. Entre esas personas, estaba Miku.

¿Le hablo? ¿O no le hablo?

Diciéndome a mi misma que no perdía nada con un simple "hola", decidí en comenzar a escribirle, para luego sorprenderme: al mismo tiempo que yo le había enviado el saludo, ella hizo exactamente lo mismo. Antes de que le pudiera mandar un "¿Cómo has estado?" ella ya había comenzado a enviar.

"Por favor no me elimines! TT_TT"

Arqueando una ceja, decidí en responder.

"Por qué te eliminaría?"

"Sabes quién soy, no?"

"Mmm… Supongo que eres la chica de hace unos seis meses atrás, con la cual salía (digo, o al menos que me haya equivocado de persona, y si es así, pido disculpas)"

Era sincera; hoy en día, muchas personas en Facebook tenían el mismo nombre que nosotras, por lo que era mejor aclararme esa duda.

"Soy la misma persona de la cual acababas de hablar :v"

"Tiempo sin verte, entonces" respondí mientras sonreía levemente.

"Han sido seis meses, los cuales te he estado buscando :c"

"Lo siento… Tuve que mudarme debido al trabajo :/"

"Lo sé, y te he estado acosando… No es que te seguí hasta Tokio, sino que estuve investigando todo acerca de ti… Desde que te fuiste, no he podido dormir bien, tampoco comer bien, y cada mañana siempre pensaba en ti, hasta tal punto que comencé a investigarte y encontrar tu paradero… Mierda, si esto no es amor, no se que otra cosa es…"

Mi sonrisa se amplió ante lo que ella me enviaba, mientras que en mi interior la culpa comenzaba a comerme por dentro.

"Realmente yo no se que decir… Te he dejado sin decirte nada, cualquiera me hubiera olvidado, pero realmente me sorprende lo que has hecho por mí…"

"Sinceramente te quería olvidar, te quería odiar, pero no puedo, simplemente no puedo. Yo te amo, y jamás podría odiarte…"

"Está bien, no te preocupes c: y dime, como te ha ido en todo este tiempo?"

Y ahí comenzamos a hablar acerca de lo que vivimos en esos seis meses, de los amores que ella tuvo (los cuales no eran amores, sino pasatiempos, según ella), y yo le comenté acerca del romance que tuve.

"Lo siento…"

"¿Por qué lo sientes?"

"Si tan solo no hubiera cometido los errores que cometí, nadie más hubiese ocupado el lugar que yo ocupaba en tu corazón :C"

"No te preocupes, Miku. Total, eso ya está en el pasado n_n"

Y de ahí en más, comenzamos a mantener una "relación" a distancia, solo que, a diferencia de lo que vivimos, ninguna podía reclamarle nada a la otra, debido a que no era nada oficial. Le contaba de mis salidas, mis juntadas de amigos, y ella me contaba de sus relaciones con su novio.

¿Extraño, no? Tener una relación con alguien que no sientes nada, y a la vez estar con alguien a distancia, a quien amas profunda y perdidamente. Ambas estábamos tan lejos, pero a la vez nos sentíamos tan cerca… Y con tan solo tener un pequeño contacto con ella, me hacía sentir inmensamente feliz.

Eso fue hasta cierta fecha…

Luego de que hayan sido medianoche, y junto con alguno de mis vecinos hubiéramos decidido en brindar todos juntos y compartíamos la mesa dulce, junto con algunas bebidas, subí a mi departamento, y prendí la computadora. Luego de ver los saludos que me dejaron, tanto en mi muro como por mensaje privado, Miku comenzó a hablarme. Para eso serían como las tres de la madrugada.

Hablamos de todo un poco, hasta que de repente, comenzó a descargarse por completo, diciéndome las razones por las cuales ella no podía mantener una relación seria conmigo, causando que mi corazón se rompiese en mil pedazos. Y, como si hubiera notado mi profunda tristeza, a pesar de que estábamos a horas de distancia, repetía mil y un veces que solo me amaba a mí, pero ya no le creía… El dolor era tan intenso, hasta tal punto que varias de mis lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer ambas de mis mejillas.

Luego de asegurarme de que mi voz no estuviese quebrada, le indiqué que la llamaría para decirle algo. Ella aceptó, y apenas contestó, puse el celular arriba de la mesita de luz, agarré mi bajo (la cual estaba conectada a un amplificador) y comencé a tocar el intro de "Adheridos Separados". (K. Meiko: Les recomiendo que, mientras lean esta letra, escuchen esa canción de Panda)

_¿A caso no prometimos juntos siempre estar?_

_Ignoraba que mi abandono te hacía mal._

_Si la ignorancia es dicha, entonces quiero ser,_

_Quiero ser dichosamente ignorante._

_Pensé que había madurado,_

_Estaba equivocado._

_No maduré,_

_Me hice experto en fingir._

_Tenía todo planeado lo que iba a decir._

_No, no halaga_

_Ya que tenías que surgir._

_Yo prometo cantar_

_Esa melodía que te hace sonreír._

_Y tú prefieres oír_

_Aquella canción que ya olvidé como va._

_Realmente no estoy tan lejos,_

_Solo a unas horas de ahí._

_Pon atención a este mapa,_

_No importa a donde yo vaya,_

_Son pocos centímetros…_

…_Entre tú y yo…_

_Estamos adheridos separados._

_Medí eso, solo esos centímetros._

_Acércate…_

_Acércate…_

_Acércate…_

_Acércate…_

_Y yo prometo cantar_

_Esa melodía que te hace sonreír._

_Y tú prefieres oír_

_Aquella canción la cual no puedo tocar._

_No, no te rindas jamás_

_No te rindas jamás_

_Pues, que no ves que sin ti no hay más._

_No lo puedo evitar._

_Yo se que estoy mal_

_Admite_

_Sin mí no hay más._

Apenas terminé con la canción, le dije a Miku que le seguiría hablando por chat, y lo único que recibí de crítica de esa canción fue:

"Es una hermosa canción."

"Sabes el significado de esa canción que canté para ti?"

"No, no lo se"

Sintiendo que mi corazón se estaba vaciando con cada segundo que pasaba, dejándome con una extraña sensación de indiferencia tras de sí, decidí en explicarle.

"Se trata de dos amantes que están a kilómetros de distancia, pero el sentimiento que tienen el uno hacia el otro los hace que estén juntos. Ellos están adheridos, pero a la vez separados."

"Es hermosa n_n"

Luego de eso, decidí cambiar de tema, pero ella insistió en tener relación vía Web (es decir, RPG) tanto insistió que decidí en cumplir con su capricho, para luego, apenas terminamos, ella se fuese a dormir. No pude descansar mucho esa noche, debido a que aquel sentimiento de vacío no me dejaba en paz.

A la mañana siguiente, volví a conectarme y ella comenzó a hablarme. Desde aquel entonces, comencé a hablarle a ella casi indiferentemente, como si apenas nos hubiéramos conocido. Ella, dos días antes de año nuevo, me pregunto que pasaba, y decidí en no callar, y decir todo acerca de lo que me molestaba, las cosas que hablamos aquella noche del veinticinco, entre otras cosas más. Ella se sorprendió por completo (por como me hablaba) y admitió no recordar absolutamente nada de aquello, pero se mostró horrorizada que aquella conversación haya existido, y que me haya comentado su más gran secreto, admitiendo que aquella noche había tomado varias copas de más.

Después de habernos dicho de todo, y el haber solucionado nuestros problemas, actuamos como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Hasta el veintinueve de Diciembre.

Estaba en la casa de mi hermano Luki (el cual vivía a media hora de distancia de mi departamento), trabajando en un proyecto, mientras él se dedicaba a jugar a los videojuegos. Luego de haber terminado, comencé a usar su computadora y abrí mí cuenta de Facebook, y empecé a hablar con Miku.

Luego de un rato, ella insistía en tener sexo vía RPG, pero me negué rotundamente (jamás haría esas cosas en una PC que no sea la mía), luego volvíamos a hablar y volvía a insistir, con el mismo resultado: una negación mía.

─ Luka, anda apagando eso que ya es hora de irnos ─ mi hermano inquirió mientras iba apagando su consola de PS3.

El verdadero propósito por el cual fui a su casa fue para juntarnos, pasar un rato y después irnos a una discoteca. Y, viendo que ella aún insistía en hacer ese tipo de cosas, volví a negarle por última vez y apagué la PC por insistencia de Luki, planeándole decir a la mañana siguiente la verdad de mi negación a su petición.

Pero esa verdad jamás pudo ser contada.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando apenas abrí mi cuenta, un mensaje de ella me cayó como balde de agua fría.

"Aprovecho ahora para escribirte esto ya que no estás. La verdad se que no me ama como antes, y que todo fue culpa mía. Pero esto ya no lo puedo soportar. Esto no lo hago por mí, sino lo hago por ti. He decidido en terminar con lo nuestro, en hacer como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido, realmente te amo, y jamás podré olvidarte, pero creo que esto es lo mejor… Adiós, Luka…"

Y mi respuesta, debido a que estaba en un estado de shock, solo fue esta.

"Ok…"

Ya no sabía que pensar, que decir, ni que sentir. Mi corazón ya estaba destrozado en mil y un pedazos, y ya no quedaba más rastro de él.

Y llegó otra respuesta de ella.

"Me alegra ver que todo esto terminó con una simple respuesta, un Ok… Ahora podré llorar y desahogar mi dolor, y de lo que realmente hubiéramos podido ser, pero se que jamás lo nuestro podría ser real, a pesar de que te amo tanto… Y apenas te veo conectada, me dan ganas de llorar, me cuesta respirar, no se que pensar… Te amo tanto, pero se que esto es por nuestro bien…"

Tragando en seco, decidí en hacer lo que hice aquella noche

"Miku… Sabes muy bien que cualquier cosa que decidas, yo siempre estaré de acuerdo con tigo, y que siempre respetaré tus decisiones y tus caminos, y antes de que me elimines, te dedicaré una canción. Espera unos momentos" y luego de eso, comencé a grabar otra canción de Panda con mi voz, titulada "Nunca Nadie Nos Podrá Parar (Gracias)" pero solo con el bajo (K. Meiko: Como en la anterior canción, les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras lean la letra)

_Quiero aprovechar darte gracias_

_No puedo expresar,_

_No encuentro las palabras._

_Mis ojos sacan lágrimas_

_Cuando al cantar no me puedo escuchar._

_Tu voz retumba por toda la ciudad._

_Se que tú crees que no te correspondo,_

_Lo último que yo quiero es tu abandono._

_Y tú me tienes que entender_

_Que esto no es un dos por tres_

_Solo una cosa te puedo prometer._

_Seré el mejor_

_Sin compasión nos das tu tiempo, tu respeto_

_Y eres yo_

_Mueves tu cuerpo_

_Somos los dos_

_Revolución en este gremio_

_Un gran imperio_

_Y nunca dejaremos de gritar._

_Gracias por portar nuestro escudo_

_Lo enseñas a todo el mundo con orgullo._

_Si alguna vez te quedo mal,_

_Recuerda que somos gente normal._

_Solo una cosa te puedo asegurar._

_Seré el mejor_

_Sin compasión nos das tu tiempo, tu respeto_

_Y eres yo_

_Mueves tu cuerpo_

_Somos los dos_

_Revolución en este gremio_

_Un gran imperio_

_Y nunca dejaremos de gritar._

_Gracias te doy_

_Contento estoy_

_Y muy adentro, estoy de acuerdo_

_Que tu amor no lo merezco_

_Muere el temor_

_El corazón es mucho más que esto_

_Y es por eso…_

_Que nunca nadie nos podrá parar…_

_Nunca nadie nos podrá parar…_

_Nunca nadie nos podrá parar…_

Apenas terminé con la grabación, susurré un "Gracias" dedicado solamente a ella, y le envié la grabación. Luego de unos minutos, ella respondió.

"Como he dicho antes, solo lo hago por ti, se que lo nuestro no será… Adiós, Luka… Te eliminaré de mis amigos… Y lo siento"

"Entiendo… No necesitas disculparte, si eso te hace sentir mejor, hazlo, no tienes por qué disculparte, como he dicho antes, cualquier cosa que decidas, siempre estaré de acuerdo contigo n_n"

Y apenas se envió eso, decidí en desconectarme por unos minutos, para darme una ducha. Apenas terminé y volví, un último mensaje quedó grabado tanto en mi mente como en los pedazos que estaban en el suelo, los cuales representaban antes el amor que yo tenía hacia ella.

"Por favor no permitas que me vaya… No quiero volver a perderte, realmente te amo…"

Suspirando, decidí en responder

"Esto es lo mejor, sé que es doloroso, pero es lo mejor para nosotras…"

Pero aquella respuesta jamás llegó a su destino, debido a que ella ya me había bloqueado.

Y he aquí ahora, narrando esta historia, que de ahora en más, ya deja de ser mía, para convertirse en una historia de ustedes, queridos lectores. Ya esta memoria dejará de ser mía, para entretenimiento de ustedes. Como habrán notado, ha pasado otro "romance" entre los meses de Junio-Octubre.

Pero aquella memoria no se las pienso dar a ustedes.

Ustedes se preguntarán el por qué. Yo les responderé "A veces, no se deben olvidar los hechos que provocaron la ruptura de una relación, debido que esas memorias nos harán recordar los errores que cometimos en aquellos tiempos, y nos ayudarán a no cometer las mismas estupideces dos veces seguidas."

*Daiquiri: Bebida semejante a un licuado de frutas, con la diferencia que, entre sus componentes, posee una buena proporción de alcohol.


End file.
